<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need Some Help by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174941">I Need Some Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Almost smut, Boys Being Boys, Flash Fic, Fluff, Foreplay, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolffe is in desperate need of somebody's help. What a lucky thing that Fox is right next to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need Some Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Man, I really need to do something about this hard-on," groaned Wolffe, just loud enough for Fox to hear him.</p><p>"I mean, I'm not the type of person to usually do this, but if you insist I can help you out," he proposed, a stern expression on his face that didn't reflect his thoughts.</p><p>A big smile appeared on Wolffe's face. "You sure?"</p><p>"I mean, yeah, that's what mates do for one another, right?"</p><p>"You're completely right there."</p><p>"But if you mention this to anyone, I'll murder you, so beware."</p><p>"Okay, okay, just come help me out, I need you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>